Weight of the World
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Weight is no simple matter. Everyone has a perfect body type. You may not be as skinny or as large as someone but it doesn't mean you're not healthy. Follow Gaz as she deals with her self image and what it really means to have to deal with the weight of the world.


She stood in front off mirror for what could've been the hundredths time and still she saw nothing she liked. She hated it from Her purple hair which always seemed to have a mind of its own and her almost golden eyes to her pale skin and her small feet. She believed she had no demeaning qualities so she covered herself with black clothing usually; a black dress, black pants, black shirts. Anything she felt would hide her from the eyes of the people in her stupid society. But right now she stood tall in the face of herself hate and criticism as seen examined her undress self with distaste.

Gaz Membrane stared at her reflection in the mirror with a bit of dislike. Unlike her brother who gained their father's freakish height, she remained only a little above average at 5'8. It did not please her that her brother literally looked down at her. Her lack of height was not her only current displeasure, she had also gained weight. Gaz ran her hands down her sides feeling the soft squishiness of them. Turning she saw the purplish stretch marks on her hips and thighs.

"Gaz! We're gonna be late! Come on, hurry up!" Gaz puffed a sigh and reached for her clothes that were sitting on her dresser. Dib was so dumb. She only seventeen, a year younger then him, she could walk to school on her own. Lifting her shirt, a sudden breeze made Gaz shiver.

"Woah." Gaz took in a sharp breath, pull her shirt down quickly and turned to her window. There in all black was Zim, crawling in through her window. Gaz's eyes went wide and she grabbed a brush from her dresser. Zim eyes grew wide as well but they're gaze was on Gaz's legs. "How did yo-" thunk! "Ow! What was that for?" Zim complained as he rubbed his now sore forehead.

"Get out." Gaz hissed

"Why'd you-"

"I said GET OUT!" She screamed, throwing another random beauty product for her dresser. Zim ducked but in the process lost his balance and fell out the window. At this time Dib burst in to the room.

"Gaz what's going on?" He asked, "Why are you screaming?" Pointing to the window with a growl, Gaz explained what had occurred.

"I thought you losers where DONE sneaking into each other's houses?" Gaz barked at her brother. "What did you do?" Dib looked anywhere but her; making it obvious he was guilty of her accusation.

"I didn't do anything." He said nervously. Gaz shot another glare at him and he gulped.

"He wouldn't be breaking in unless you've done something or taking something from him." She crossed her arms. "Now tell what it is." Did looked at his feet.

"Uh, well... You see..." Dib stammered.

"Now Dib!"

"I- I might have taken a small teensy weeny little bit of technology from him." Gaz sighed and ran her hand down her face.

"Alright, I don't have time to discuss this right now. I've got to get dress. Get out." Gaz shoved him. Dib was all too please to get out her hair and left without a fight. Once out her door Dib suddenly realized his sister had been half naked and Zim must have seen her. A fierce hot sense of brotherly protectiveness washed over Dib. He stomped his way down the stares thinking of how he would need to beat up Zim later for the injustice of seeing his innocent sister in such a state.

.

.

.

Gaz heaved a heavy sigh as she looked out the window of her second block class. 'Why are people so stupid?' She wondered for what could only be the thousandths time. The girls behind her were jabbering over so low calorie diet and were distracting Gaz from the teacher's talking. Though Gaz really wasn't listening to the teacher; she could do such basic math in her sleep. But if she wanted to hear the teacher she couldn't because the girls voices where such obvious whispers that you WANTED to her what secrets and gossip they could be saying. A particular sentence caught Gaz's attention and made her sit up straighter.

"I mean, do you think she's even heard of a salad?" High pitch laughter followed. Gaz gripped her pencil and look down at her notebook. These girls were dumb and not worth her time or a detention.

"And all that black! It's like she dresses blind!"

Yeah! Doesn't she know peach is the new black?" More squeal like laughter. Gaz closed her eyes and tried to count to ten.

One

"Probably eat pig fat."

Two

"Must of gotten that makeup from the morgue."

Three

"I heard her father never go home. No won- AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gaz sat on top of the girl who had spoken. Gaz held the girls hair in her hands and was prepared to punch the peach colored little snot again when she felt arms begin to pull her off the tiny twit. As they four set off arms pulled her off the girl Gaz looked towards the teacher. He, Mr. Dixon had his arms crossed and glared at Gaz.

"Ms. Membrane office. Now" He said with a voice full of a no-nonsense vibe. Gaz brushed the arms pulling her off and stood on her own. She stared at the peachy girl quivering and cry on the floor. Since she was getting in trouble anyway...

"Ahk!" Hmmm, so she could cry louder. Mr Dixon went red in the face in pointed sternly at the door. Gaz shrugged, at least kicking Peachy made her feel slightly better about this whole ordeal. Gaz quickly went out the door.

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My weight has been bothering me lately so I'm venting. Hopefully it turns into a nice story. :)


End file.
